Un lemmon de dos chicas iguales IV
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Candy y Annie estaban en la mansión Britter para contar de su relación a sus padres pero... Como arte del destino nadie ni siquiera las sirvientas estaban y ahora estaban las dos solas Yuri sutil Candy x Annie, contiene lemon


Candy estaba con los ojos verdes brillosos como si nunca hubiera visto algo en su vida, bueno de hecho nunca creía que el sitio donde vivían los Britter era un lugar bastante lujoso, grande y quizás algo arquitectónico, era como si fuera de esos lugares dignos de vivir para un cuento de hadas, como al igual que la mansión Ardley o la mansión de los Leagan.

Annie estaba a un lado, no la culpaba que a su amiga le gustaba curiosear las cosas alrededor y exageraba con su imaginación pero nunca se esperaba que la rubia pecosa como una niña al ver un dulce jugoso en la tienda.

-Annie… ¿Este sitio es tu… Casa?- Su boca estaba salida de la mandíbula y ojos en blanco

-De hecho es nuestra pequeña casa de campo aquí en Sunville- Aclaró la pelinegra- Aunque impresione un poco

-En fin… Debe estar bueno el no vivir en un apartamento

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- La chica tímida decidió ir hacia la reja anexa a su casa, sacó de su maleta unas llaves y las usó para abrir la reja, ahora echó una mirada a su amiga de la infancia la cual seguía con una boca abierta y ojos saltones- Vamos Candy, no te quedes aquí y pasa

La pobre chica se sacudió la cabeza y en menos de nada entró a la realidad

-Annie, ¿Con tanto apuro quieres presentarme a tus padres? … Eres bastante precipitada- Las dos jóvenes eran pareja desde hace meses y visitar a los padres de Annie sería una buena oportunidad para dar a conocer su relación ante la familia de su amiga aunque había la incertidumbre de que como lo tomaban y si se aceptaba la relación o no.

Pero por si el destino pudiese burlarse de sus expectativas o quizás le hubiesen salvado la campana

-Lamento decirte eso, Candy, pero… Mis padres no estarán esta noche- Aclaró la chica tímida- Mi madre está acompañando a mi padre en un viaje de negocios y ya que se fueron las sirvientas también se tomaron el tiempo libre, entonces relájate

La rubia pecosa se puso la mano en el mentón, teniendo en cuenta lo dicho de su amiga… Sus padres estaban de viaje, las personas que trabajaban en la mansión no estaban laborando ese día… Ya la situación se respondía y se mostraba por sí sola…

-Entonces lo que quieres decir es que estaremos a solas, ¿Verdad?

La pobre chica pelinegra quedó como piedra, como si Candy hubiese sabido en menos de nada alguna que otra de sus negras intenciones, se volteó mientras ese rojo torpe le estaba inundando el rostro y estaba reaccionando enojada aunque pareciese de esas chicas tsunderes que se la pasaban enojando por todo.

-S-solo fue pura coincidencia- Comenzó a gritar al estilo tsundere- Vayamos a tomar el té

-Di lo que quieras pero…- Candy se le acercó a su amiga de manera algo curiosa como mañosa mientras hacía una sonrisa algo burlona y socarrona junto con un tono de niña- Tú querías estar a solas conmigo

-Candy, por favor no me molestes, solo fue pura coincidencia

Las dos chicas estaban en la sala lujosa donde estaban unos dos grandes y lujosos sofás junto a una amplia mesa de madera, un televisor de plasma como ventanas y cortinas de fina tela como diseño, una sala de ensueño para sí decirlo. En menos de nada Candy detuvo a su amiga de una mano mientras la miraba con algo de pequeña insistencia como de curiosidad, tenía una suposición en mente.

-¿No quieres estar a solas conmigo?

Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio entre ambas chicas del hogar de Pony, al parecer Candy estaba poniendo en juego la tensión de su amiga la cual seguía mirando a su pecosa favorita con la ceja alzada y luego una de sus caras cuando trataba de decir algo, podía tener intenciones pero aun así no dejaba de ser algo torpe, pero tomó el valor y encaró un poco a su amiga, ser sincera era lo mismo que plantarle cara.

-¿Acaso importa que te dé una respuesta?

-Si me importa

La pelinegra en menos de nada se lanzó sobre su amiga para besarla aunque de una manera quizás excesiva y quizás algo salvaje, tomó a su amiga y sus labios tocaron con los de ella, aunque de pronto enrolló sus piernas sobre las caderas de su amiga mientras no conforme con eso lamía el interior de su boca.

Ahora se separó y con los pies en el suelo mientras su amiga estaba con una cara de WTF ante esa actitud nunca vista de su amiga y su suposición estaba siendo correcta

-Quería estar contigo a solas contigo por un largo tiempo, ¿Estás satisfecha?

Su amiga solo se limitó a sonreír mientras decía moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado

-El intentar besarme como si fueras una motociclista no fue un juego limpio

-Bueno no lo es pero…-

Se sentó en el sofá mientras lo hacía con algo de esa sensualidad que caracterizaba a Charlize Theron en esa escena donde esa actriz se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas de esa manera algo tan atrevida y luego se acostó sobre el cómodo sofá bocarriba de una manera bastante sugestiva y de lado como una supermodelo y con esa mirada que se traducía en "No te quedes como idiota y hazme tu mujer"

-Quiero un premio por ser sincera con mis sentimientos, admití estar contigo, ¿No?

El vestuario que usaban las dos chicas era el siguiente:

Candy usaba una chaqueta roja con una falda negra y unos tenis blancos y pantimedias negras…

Annie usaba una chaqueta naranja con franjas naranjas, falda negra corta con medias largas hasta la pantorrilla y zapatos negros de escuela…

La rubia pecosa viendo como su amiga con esa pose de diosa acostada no dudó en ir hacia el sofá apuntando con sus orbes de esmeralda con los zafiros de su compañera, una mirada fija entre ambos hermosos colores y en menos de nada los besos sutiles no se hicieron esperar hasta llegar a lengüetearse entre ambas.

Ahora ambas chicas estaban sobre la cama expresando su pasión sobre ese lujoso como grande sofá, la pelinegra rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de su amada mientras ésta le sostenía las caderas diciéndose entre susurros dulces sus nombres, la chica tímida empezó a abrirle la cremallera de la chaqueta mientras la rubia pecosa de ojos verdes se apartó la prenda.

Usaba una camiseta negra con el kanji 薔薇 irónicamente en vertical como estampado en cada pecho pero la dicha no duró mucho porque Candy aprovechó para abrirle la chaqueta dejando ver una camiseta blanca con el mismo kanji de siempre estampado en negro. Una vez más volvieron a besarse, eso quizás eso de despojarse las ropas como mirarse mutuamente era sumamente vergonzoso pero ambas sobretodo Candy lo tomaban como algo divertido.

La rubia decidió levantar los brazos dejando que las manos finas de su amada pelinegra le subieran la camiseta dejando el comienzo de ver sus abdominales delineados y medio marcados junto a su moderado pero exquisito busto decorado por un brassier rojo; ahora era el turno de la pelinegra que algo tímida se sentó en el sofá mientras la rubia pecosa se arrodilló para despojarla de su camiseta blanca.

Ambas chicas estaban al borde el enrojecimiento en sus caras, quizás ambas estaban similares por tener una cutis fuertemente blanca pero la diferencia era que Candy era más fornida como la que más marcada era, sin duda en trepar por los arboles como en practicar algunos deportes le sentaba bastante bien y dando la sensación de que estaba dura y fuerte como las rocas; en cambio Annie a pesar de ser pálida casi blanca de piel pues tenía un cuerpo a medio delinear, es decir como una adolescente normal junto a sus pequeños atributos, un poco menores que los de su amiga.

Ambas chicas a pesar de sus diferencias se veían increíblemente hermosas aunque para el criterio de la una, la otra era una diosa, una musa como su princesa, la amante de cada quien.

Annie tenía un hermoso sostén rojo igual a la de su amiga pero con el detalle de que tenía detalles blancos a su alrededor cosa que hizo un pequeño bufido de enojo por parte de la pecosa pues pareciera que era injusto que tenían la misma ropa interior pero la pelinegra aprovechó cuando infló sus mejillas para colocar un dedo en cada una de ellas para volver a besarla otro rato.

La prendas estaban en el suelo y ahora sus cuerpos eran como camisas de piel pues sentían que el sudor les mojaba sus cuerpos como el pequeño duelo de empujes entre sus pechos y el aferro de los dedos en los fornidos hombros de la pecosa, mientras se besaban ahora la posición cambió un poco, ahora era Annie que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Candy mientras ésta la sostenía de la cintura conectando sus labios desmesuradamente.

Voz baja y susurros en medio de los sonidos de labios mezclándose y las lenguas bailando, pequeñas lagunas de saliva como respiraciones agudas mientras los sostenes escarlatas eran despojados y sus senos golpeándose entre sí, sus pezones se unían una y otra vez como si fuesen unos dos imanes que se golpeteaban repetidamente pero estando en un mismo polo.

La pelinegra de golpe se tiró sobre el sofá mientras era despojada de su falda con un braga blancas con rayas tipo franjas azules mientras Candy se bajó un poco las pantimedias, Annie estaba ganando aire mientras su corazón le latía de emoción cuando esos ojos verdes le iluminaban el día y esos cabellos rubios le hacían delirar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando Candy con una sonrisa humilde como sus ojos verdes brillantes como salvajes le hizo esa petición.

-Annie… ¿Puedo tenerte toda para mí en lo que queda del día?

-Soy toda tuya cuando desees

Acercó su boca a uno de los pechos de la chica tímida y empezó a degustarlos, lamiendo de un lado a otro el pezón mientras Annie dejaba escapar suspiros por el movimiento de la lengua de su amante y aparte sentía que se mojaba repentinamente, ahora estaba siendo como una oveja siendo devorada debido a que la rubia pecosa acrecentó el ritmo con un flote en su seno derecho mientras el izquierdo ya estaba humedecido.

La pelinegra en medio de sus suspiros, con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho le sonrió a su amiga pues se sentía en cómo le lamía el pezón como pellizcaba sutilmente el otro y como quería más de parte de ella.

Ahora en menos de nada dirigió una mirada sobre la entrepierna de su amiga la cual le decía en voz bajita que era una maldita pervertida, pues eso a veces era, una pervertida. Candy no dejó ir la dorada oportunidad de hacer sentir bien a su amiga, ya tenía una buena vista de esas pantys mojadas en esa rayita, las apartó para luego demostrar su experiencia en sexo oral.

Lamer y succionar aquellos pétalos de carne como ese pequeño botón como era ese clítoris, Annie estaba gimiendo y removiéndose ante esos choques que impactaban sobre sus neuronas, sus manos aferraban los enredadizos cabellos de Candy mientras ésta usó su lengua simulando una pequeña penetración.

Annie estaba siendo invadida por las lamidas de Candy estando próximamente en su estado más lascivo, dejando que su amiga degustara como estimulaba esa parte, la rubia pecosa al sentir en sus tímpanos los sonidos de su amiga no pudo evitarse bajarse las bragas y complacerse para sí pues también quería poner a prueba su resistencia ante su amiga.

Una vez que Annie llegó al final de sus límites una vez más las dos chicas empezaron a besarse arduamente, la pelinegra disfrutaba los labios de maquillaje por parte de la pecosa mientras Candy sentía que unas finas como calurosas manos recorrían y aferraban su espalda fuerte como fornida.

En medio de los besos ahora dos dedos invadían el interior de la pelinegra la cual un fuerte como sonoro gemido que retumbó en la sala mientras sentía como unas dos varas invadían sus carnes, la pecosa lamía como mordía su cuello acrecentando el averno que sumía a la chica tímida ahora tocando y sintiendo el espeso peinado de la pecosa.

Candy sentía que el interior de su amante era tan cálido, tan cálido pero tan cálido que sentía como sus dedos desaparecían como una vela derretida y la esperma se convertía en los jugos blancos que salían de Annie, mientras la chica tímida ya tenía los ojos llorosos ante el placer expuesto mientras con esa mirada de una niña destrozada una vez más abrazó a su amada pecosa sintiendo ese éxtasis como esas apuñaladas que sentía muy bien en su ser.

Sus gemidos fueron callados por los incesantes besos y lengüetazos de Candy, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía quizás en su mente, quizás en su corazón pero se dejaba llevar como algo en una corriente de un mar, estaba disfrutando sus caricias y su tacto, hasta al final de lo que podía pasar.

-¿Te estoy haciendo sentir bien?- Dijo entrecortada la rubia pecosa mientras inundaba de besos a la pelinegra la cual sonrió de manera tierna conectando sus labios con los de ella

Candy con torpeza se acostó de nueva cuenta contra su amada niña de ojos azules, sus senos se estrujaban como pelotas de goma mientras sus caderas se movían con total desenfreno, la pecosa golpeaba su cadera contra el centro de la pelirroja la cual sentía como si Candy tuviese la fuerza y el impacto de una lanza dentro de su cuerpo, gemidos callados a cada momento por tan hermosos labios carmesí y abrazando su cuerpo de amazona de las praderas.

Los movimientos aumentaban y subían el nivel, el sonido del roce de ambos sexos era notorio como si fuera una penetración real, sus voces resonaban al instante en la gran sala, movimientos rápidos y fuertes llegando a un punto donde podían ser una misma persona, hasta que finalmente ambas se abrazaron muy fuerte, Candy como un guerrero abrazó a su amada mientras esta sintió los férreos músculos de la rubia pecosa mientras sentían que ambas ya estaban fundiéndose y terminando como una gran pieza de cenizas.

Y después de eso siguieron y siguieron hasta que pasaron tres horas… Tres horas donde expulsaron sus fuegos y esparcieron sus llamas de pasión en un sofá de una gran sala… A una distancia los pájaros volaban constantemente posiblemente al oír esos sonidos humanos.

Finalmente ambas estaban acostadas, desnudas y cubiertas por sus chaquetas que servían como mantas. Annie reposaba su cabeza en el seno de Candy la cual estaba abrazándola de modo protector como si hubiese dado todo por la felicidad de los demás.

De hecho era cálido estar en los brazos de Candy como en sentir sus latidos y quizás sentir en ellos las cicatrices de los sucesos como infortunios que tuvo en el pasado pero no era momento de mención ni de hacer recuento, por ahora estaba sintiendo como los fuertes como delineados brazos de la rubia pecosa la envolvían. Aparte ellas dos no tuvieron consideración en intentar buscar un lugar para el acto pues ignoraban que lo hicieron en la sala principal de los Britter.

-Vaya… Sí que fue una buena cogida- Decía Candy que miraba el techo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre sus hombros- Por cierto, hace calor, ¿Tienes aire acondicionado?

-Pues…

-Estoy bañada en calor

La joven pelinegra asintió no sin antes ponerse su chaqueta naranja y sus bragas para ir a un pasillo donde estaba un botón tipo palanca y en menos de nada se oían leves movimientos de aspersores mientras Candy se ponía sus interiores y sus pantimedias y su camiseta negra con el kanji Bara.

-Bien, me ducho y compro algo para comer

-¿Eh? ¿Vas a preparar la comida?- La pelinegra se tuvo que ponerse su ropa tan rápido como podía- Claro que sí

Las dos chicas irían a preparar el pequeño almuerzo, como lo concordaron la rubia pecosa iría a comprar varios ingredientes mientras la pelinegra decidió hacer una pequeña limpieza a la sala con tal de que se erradicara el olor a sexo que rondaba junto con el aire acondicionado y quizás a más tardar se bañarían pero como era de esperarse Candy iría por una segunda ronda y haría a Annie su neko al 100 %... La desgracia quizás la perseguía pero al mismo tiempo era placentera como excitante.


End file.
